Applications are exposed to and/or contain various security risks (e.g., security vulnerabilities) that can be exploited by different types of attacks. A number of so-called scanning tools, for example, exist for scanning an application to assess the security risks and/or vulnerabilities of various aspects of the application. The security risks that have been found in the application may be analyzed to identify and/or create a remediation for the risks found.